


Needs Must

by Helgatwb



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Destiny, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, They're Only Doing It Because They Have To, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helgatwb/pseuds/Helgatwb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy needs both of her Watchers to satisfy the hungry/horny situation after patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters therein. This piece of fiction is for entertainment purposes only, and no infringement of anyone’s rights to said work is intended.
> 
> This was written as a fill for a prompt on the now-defunct Whedon-verse kink meme on livejournal. The prompt is now my summary. It was supposed to have a lot more sex, and a lot less angst. *shrugs* There was sex in my *head*, but it never ended up on the screen. *sigh*
> 
> I have a *lot* of head-canon for this, even though it's so short. Maybe I'll post that in a second chapter.

1.

When Buffy came to Wesley and Giles, fierce needs riding her, they simply shared a look and got on with feeding them. 

She was quietly desperate as she asked for something to eat, and begged for something else with her eyes. Wesley and Giles moved to the kitchen and worked together to prepare her a meal. Buffy appreciated that they took care of her so well; the Slayer sensed her Watchers and was soothed. 

After she finished her meal, the other hunger was still burning in her eyes. Mr. Giles took her upstairs to ease her, and Wesley started to do the washing up. He was unperturbed by what was happening over his head. He had a Watcher’s practicality, and the Slayer’s needs must be filled. He was unsurprised that Buffy needed this; if anything, he was surprised that this was the first time, considering Buffy’s passionate and possessive nature. 

When he walked out of the kitchen, he looked up at the loft to see Mr. Giles, in his boxer shorts, standing at the rail. As their eyes met, Mr. Giles beckoned to him. Well. Buffy intended to claim him this night, too. So be it. When he reached the loft, he found Mr. Giles sitting on the bed, nude, next to Buffy. She was lying there, also nude, her hair spread on the pillows, eyes heavy-lidded, lips bruised and swollen. 

Wesley disrobed, and she reached out her arms for him. As he came to her, he realized that this put paid to any chances of renewing his flirtation with the lovely Miss Chase. No matter. He was a Watcher, and his duty was to the Slayer. He would do anything, be anything, give anything she needed, though it break his heart.

 

2.

When Buffy looked up at Giles and whispered that Wesley needed to be with them, too, his heart stuttered. He was not enough. Then he looked down into her eyes and realized that it wouldn’t matter if he was fifteen years younger and an Adonis, she would still need Wesley. She was, essentially, two women, the Slayer and Buffy Summers. It made sense that she would need two men to satisfy her. If she had been more integrated, she might be satisfied with just him. But Buffy had been fighting who she was far too hard, for far too long to join her two natures into one. 

He wondered which of her wanted him, then realized it did not matter. Either way, his pain and joy would remain the same. He was dual natured himself, but far more integrated than Buffy, than any Slayer could be. This was one of the truths of why Slayers need Watchers. 

He went over to the rail, and waited. When Wesley came out of the kitchen, he looked up. Giles beckoned him, and Wesley knew what was needed. As he started to climb the stairs, Giles returned to the bed, after sliding off his boxer shorts. He watched as Wesley disrobed and got on the bed to kiss Buffy. Buffy broke the kiss, and then turned to him, lifting her face sweetly for a kiss. 

As he leaned down to oblige her, he realized that though this was neither the first nor the last time his heart would break for her, he would never deny her anything she needed of him.

 

3.

Buffy was desperate. She had scoffed when Faith had complained of Slaying making her hungry and horny, but secretly agreed. Buffy was always starving after patrol, hunger gnawing at her belly, and a hot, fierce ache lower down, between her thighs. 

Buffy always ate, though she couldn’t find anything to eat that would fill her up without making her sick to her stomach, and ignored the other, after a first few futile attempts to ease it on her own. 

Tonight there was no ignoring it. She couldn’t eat, couldn’t face the idea of food, knowing it would make her sick, and the other, that sweet, secret ache, was just too strong. Buffy cried, and then a thought occurred to her. This was a Slayer issue, and she had people to help her with Slayer issues. Her Watchers, Wesley and Giles. 

She headed for Giles’s place, knowing she could find them there at this time of night, researching. She knew she was going to break their hearts, again, with what she needed from them. She just hoped they would be able to forgive her

**Author's Note:**

> Respectful, polite concrit welcome. I know it kind of sucks. Flames will be summarily deleted. All other comments or suggestions are welcome.


End file.
